Doll Roll Hall (Chapter)
|Story Romaji Title = Dōru rōru hōru |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Chapter = 132 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/132 |Previous Chapter = Multiple Simultaneous Developments |Next Chapter = Canon Doll |Volume = Volume 14 |Adopted = Anime Episode 31.0}} Doll Roll Hall is the 132 . Chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In the dark and empty library, Keima Katsuragi is all alone, wondering if the library is about to close. This is because it only opens until noon on Sundays. As he tries to decide if he should meet Ayumi Takahara or Chihiro Kosaka first, one of the bookshelves comes flying at Keima, blocking his path. Before Keima could notice what had happened, two more bookshelves came at him and trapped Keima in a triangular prison. While he was confused as to why the bookshelves were moving, one of the wooden desks came smashing down from above, narrowly missing Keima. Keima, who was shocked at the development, tries to calm down with a monolgue between a trio of mini-Keimas. As he tries to think what he has gotten himself into, he comes up with three possibilities. The first was that this was someone pranking Keima. The second was that he is just daydreaming, and the last was that this is a real paranormal phenomenon. As Keima goes through the process of elimination, he concludes that this is a real paranormal phenomenon, but was quickly interrupted by another desk which comes crashing down. Escaping from from his little prison, he saw mountains of books creating a huge wall in a spiral formation. Keima realised that this kind of thing was impossible for humans and that the only ones capable of doing this were devils, some other equivalent force, or Vintage. Soon after, Keima was struck on the head by a flying chair. Keima wondered if the comrade of Fiore had come to hunt him. He believed that it was too soon for them to come and assumed it was useless to run if it was indeed them who were causing all of this. Just then, another bookshelf comes down and heads straight for him. Keima who decided to not runaway, instead decides to take the blow. Luna, Tsukiyo's doll, noticed this and changed the direction the bookshelf was flying, avoiding a collision with Keima. As Keima noticed that the one causing this isn't planning to take his life, dashed towards where the books were coming from realising that devils aren't the only ones capable of doing this. As Keima escaped from the mountains of books, Keima saw Luna floating mid-air. Keima confirmed that this must be goddess's doing. Luna then told him not to come near Tsukiyo Kujyō and smashed Keima between two bookshelves. Keima who was sandwiched between the bookshelves worried about if someone might be watching with all this ruckus but decided to keep quiet about his involvement with current situation as the conquest is still in the progress but first has to calm down the goddess. Meanwhile, at the Katsuragi residence, Nora was still questioning Haqua for confining Fiore into a confinement bottle. Continuing to say that if this was all a mistake, Fiore might decide to sue, firing Haqua from the squad. Haqua brought Nora to Keima's room, while calling Keima a "dumbassuragi" for calling out to the likes of Nora. As Haqua decided to show Kanon's condition to Nora as things turned out this way, Nora was puzzled if Haqua was going to show her love nest of Haqua and Keima. Haqua firmly denied the claim and opened the door, only to see the miasma from the curse which has spread throughout the room. References Category:Summary